


A Message

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newcomer in Gotham wants Oswald's job, and to send Ed a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Message

Oswald couldn't be happier. The cold chain against his skin reminds him with each step of the beauty in his life. He knew he had to be careful though, caring for things was dangerous in Gotham. No one could know. And that's why he keeps his engagement ring on a chain around his neck beneath his clothes, he couldn't risk someone finding out and killing the love of his life.

Oswald sat happily drinking wine. Business was great and everything was running smoothly. Oswald had an appointment with a newcomer to Gotham, but that was a while off. For now, he had the thoughts of his Ed to keep him company until he had to work again.

Oswald loved his work, he loved being King of Gotham. But one thing he loved more than that was Edward Nygma. That man had somehow changed Oswald's whole life, made him feel better than he ever had. They'd been together for about four months before they got engaged. True, it was a little fast, but when you're the King of Gotham and you're in love you have to take every chance you get in order to keep those you love.

Even if it was a bit quick Oswald was still sure of his decision, it was the best decision he'd ever made. Ed was sweet and strong at the same time, he was strange and an outcast like Oswald but he owned it. He was everything Oswald could ever ask for, and he was all his.

Oswald's brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his door. Finally, this dreaded meeting.

"Hello sir." Oswald greets the tall man as he enters the room. He wears a dark suit and has wildly untamed dark hair.

"Mr. Penguin." The man says.

"What is it that brings you here today?" Oswald just wants to get this over with, but he still has to be polite.

"I'm looking for a high position in Gotham and a little birdie told me you were the one to come to." The man smiles.

Oswald smiles at the compliment.

"What kind of position were you looking for?" Oswald asks, folding his hands in his lap.

"Yours, of course."

Oswald stills, his blood runs cold. This man can't possibly be threatening him! He's got Jim on the police force that would surely find and take down his killer, and even if he didn't there were all his bodyguards and goons to protect him. And if all of that failed he knew Ed would certainly go after him, after all, he'd taken down a cop.

"You can try and take me down, but I assure you your attempts will fail."

"Oh no, Mr. Penguin, they won't," The man leans forward, finding the chain wrapped around Oswald's neck. Oswald holds up a hand to keep his guards from attacking just yet. "This little birdie of mine also told me you have a friend on the police force. What's his name, Edward?"

He holds Oswald's ring between two fingers and lifts it between the two of them.

"If you touch him you will die a horrible death." Didn't people realize that Oswald would fight to the end to protect those he loved?

"Oh no, Mr. Penguin, you have it backwards, I'm not going to kill him or hurt him. I'm going to send him a message."

"And what message would that be?"

The man leans closer to whisper in his ear, "That I've just taken down the King of Gotham, and now, I. Own. Him."

Oswald pushes the man away.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"With you gone I'll own the GCPD, and therefore he won't be able to go to them for help. And if he doesn't do as he's told I can pin your murder on him and expose any other crimes he's committed."

Without any further discussion the man takes out a gun and swiftly kills the four guards in the room before sliding a knife in Oswald's chest, almost nicking his heart.

"This knife has a special chemical substance on it, you'll stay alive long enough to send my message." The man says, before taking Oswald's shoulders, "Go run to your little boyfriend."

With that he leaves, and Oswald is left in pain, hardly able to breath, let alone move. But he doesn't want to die here, alone. And even if he is just playing into that man's plans he still wants to see Ed before he dies. So he does his best to stand, and even then getting out the door is a struggle. He just hopes he can make it to Ed in time.

 

Everyone had noticed the ring on Ed's finger. He didn't have to hide their relationship as much. After all, no one really cared what Ed was getting up to. But everyone at the GCPD was curious about who had captured Ed's heart and why they hadn't heard about it. Ed had never told anyone that he had any relations with the infamous Penguin, he knew he had to keep it a secret. But he could wear his ring all he liked, and he was happy to just let everyone speculate about his love life.

Work had become increasingly boring for Ed as he got closer to Oswald. Now all he wanted was to finish his work and go home to his fiancé. Today was a particularly boring day, nothing interesting had happened in Gotham in a while. It seemed like all the bad guys were taking a break, planning something sinister. But that left Ed with no new puzzles to solve, just more of the same old murders.

Finally, Ed was done with his work and was cleaning up, trying to be quick to get home to Oswald. Even though he knew Oswald would probably still be at work for another couple of hours, but still, he could have dinner ready for when he got home.

Ed gets home as quickly as he can, and he's not prepared for what he finds when he opens the door to his apartment.

"Oswald!" Ed yells, dropping everything to go to his fiancé, who is lying bleeding on the floor.

"Ed." Oswald breathes.

"Shhh, don't talk, you're hurt." Ed says, assessing his wounds quickly. "Don't worry, we'll fix you up and you'll be fine."

"It's too late, Ed." Oswald says, clutching Ed's sweater.

"No it's not, you can't die." Ed insists, tears coming to his eyes.

This is all happening too fast, Ed needs everything to slow down. He needs more time. But he knows he won't get it. Because the love of his life is dying in his arms and there's nothing he can do to stop it. 

"Ed, I need you to know-"

"No. I refuse to let you go."

"Ed, I love you."

Ed kisses him softly, tears falling down his cheeks now. "I love you too."

"Sing for me?" Oswald's just barely holding on, but he wants to hear that sweet voice one more time before he goes. That voice that woke him on that fateful day when Ed took him in and mended his broken wings.

"Of course." And Ed begins to sing, his voice shaking as his heart falls apart. He holds Oswald close to him, rocking back and forth.

Oswald wants to apologize, to say sorry for causing Ed this hurt. His heart breaks apart as he looks into Ed's terrified heartbroken eyes. There's so much love there, so much fear and sadness too. And Oswald knows that he'll be angry, he knows Ed won't just let his murderer get away with this. Ed will die trying to get revenge. And that only makes Oswald love him more.

Oswald's apology wouldn't end there though, because somewhere deep inside him he knew this would happen. He had said it himself: when you know what a man loves, you know what can kill him. Oswald should've taken his own advice, should have walked away from Ed and not let them become anything more. But he knows he would have regretted that. Ed is everything Oswald wanted, and even if he's dying right now he can't help but be happy that he was gifted with Ed before he died, that he didn't have to watch him die. But he knows how much this will break Ed, and he hates it.

Oswald reaches up, pressing a cold hand against Ed's cheek. But the pain takes over his entire body and he knows this is the end. This is it for him. His hand begins to fall but Ed grabs it, holding it tightly. And the last thing Oswald see's is Ed's tear filled eyes looking down at him.

"Ossie?" Ed says softly. "Oswald!"

Ed's breaking apart, he's crumbling. He holds his penguin close to him. He can't process what's just happened. Can't believe that for the second time in his life he's losing the person he loves. But he knows he should have seen it coming, he warned Oswald not to care for anyone, not to love. But he should have listened to his own advice. For some men, love is a source of strength, but for you and I it will always be our most crippling weakness. Ed's own words float through his head.

Ed takes a deep breath, wipes the tears from his eyes, pushes his glasses back up, and breathes once more. He takes the chain from off of Oswald's neck and puts it around his own. He lays Oswald on his bed. Straightening up he finds himself angry. His breathing is fast and ragged. His broken heart is most definitely taking over but Ed doesn't fight it. If his emotions lead him to his own destruction, so be it. Because Ed doesn't want to live in this world anymore without Oswald. And if he can't take down the person responsible for this he sure as hell will die trying. Ed will burn down Gotham if he has to. But the person who murdered his penguin, his fiancé, his friend, his love, will die.

Ed's heart may be broken, crumbling apart, but each piece is filled with more anger than he's ever felt before. This was most definitely done for a reason, probably to send a message. Whoever did this will probably want Ed to work for him.

Let him come. Ed thinks, I will tear his skin from his body for what he's done.


End file.
